¿Feliz año nuevo?
by calemoon
Summary: Le tomó 5 minutos meterse entre las sábanas con su secretaria ¿y ahora ella tiene la obligación de perdonarlo? ¡Sí, claro! ¡Feliz año a ustedes también! ¡Están locos! -"¡Feliz año 2013 chicas!"


**Nota aclaratoria: No me pertenecen los personajes de Candy =(**

**¿****Feliz a****ñ****o nuevo?**

Por Scarleth

¿En serio? ¿Eso pensaban todos? ¡Pues estaban locos! No aceptaba opiniones, ni ideas, ni consejos de nadie más. Estaba cansada de escucharlos, de que le repitieran sobre el gran error que cometería si lo hacía.

¿Qué iba a decir la sociedad? ¡Le importaba un rábano! Ella no podía ni seguiría así. En el último de los casos, no era su culpa. Sólo estaba levantando los pedazos de su dignidad pisoteada y planeaba irse con la frente en alto ¡Que genial navidad! ¿no?

Los remordimientos fueron muchos y él terminó por confesárselo. Algo así como _"Cariño lo siento tanto … estos 10 años de casados los tiré por la borda al acostarme con mi secretaria"_ y así tan campantes le pedían ... ¡le rogaban! que lo perdonara, porque no era posible que la pareja más admirada y respetada de los Estados Unidos se viera envuelta en un escándalo y más en uno de esa naturaleza. Como siempre, tratando de cuidar las apariencias … y a ella que la partiera un rayo ¿no?

-¡Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de bajarte los pantalones con otra que no era tu mujer! – fue lo que le gritó la rubia cuando tuvo el descaro de preguntarle sobre su demanda de divorcio.

Había suplicado, se había humillado, había renunciado a cualquier tipo de dignidad que le quedara y nada había funcionado. Candy era una roca de granito, nada ni nadie podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Annie, Archie, la Srita Pony, la Hermana María, la tía Elroy y otra interminable fila de allegados habían intentado hacerla entrar en razón. Que le diera una oportunidad, había sido un error ... que estaba realmente arrepentido, que jamás en su vida le daría un sólo motivo para arrepentirse de haberlo perdonado. ¿Y? ¿Ahora era su obligación estar dentro de un matrimonio en el que la confianza se había ido volando por la ventana cuando su marido había descubierto la exquisita figura de esa muchacha de veinte años? ¡Estaban dementes! Ella no era plato de segunda mesa y si Albert había querido jugar un juego así … ahora le tocaba fajarse los pantalones y asumir su responsabilidad. ¿Terminar su matrimonio? ¡Por supuesto! No veía otra alternativa, y así hubiera infartos, derrames cerebrales, colapsos y apoplegías, ella no cedería un ápice. ¡Al demonio las buenas costumbres! ella no jugaría ese juego. Las cosas serían ahora de acuerdo a sus reglas, ella lo dirigiría y podría jurar que su antes bien amado esposo no saldría bien librado. Se arrepentiría cada segundo que le quedara de vida de haberla engañado.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-Candy … Candy – escuchó una voz que la llamaba a lo lejos. Sus ojos se sentían pesados y descubrió que respiraba con algo de dificultad.

-Mmmmmm – fue lo único que pudo responder.

-Creo que tuviste una pesadilla. No hacías mas que sacudirte y patear – la ayudó a incorporarse y sostuvo una taza de canela caliente con limón frente a ella – toma un poco, te sentirás mejor.

Candy no sabía qué estaba pasando, todo estaba muy confuso en su mente aún. Por qué era tan lindo Albert después de ...

-Ya no tienes temperatura – le dijo el muchacho tocando su frente y sonriendo con ternura.

-¿Temperatura? - murmuró la chica.

-La fiebre no cedía mi amor ...

¿Estaba enferma? Entonces ... ¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¿Su marido no la engañaba con su secretaria de 20 años?

Albert tomó la taza y la volvió a arropar en la cama.

-Feliz año nuevo mi amor – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Y era inicio de año además de todo. Suspiró sonriendo.

-Feliz año nuevo Albert … eres el mejor esposo ... creo que no hay nada en el mundo que no te perdonara.

-¿Segura? - preguntó riendo pícaramente.

-No te emociones Andrew … te puedes llevar una sorpresa, pero ya te contaré mañana … cuando me sienta mejor.

-¿Me contarás mañana?

-Sí, contestó somnolienta … sólo recuérdame sobre tu secretaria de 20 años.

Albert la vio con ojos como de plato.

-¿Cuál secretaria de 20 años? Bárbara tiene lo menos 50 … ¿acaso tienes una así escondida por ahí?

Candy sonrió entre sueños … si él supiera …

-Duerme tranquila amor … yo cuidaré tu sueño.

Y eso hizo. Entre los brazos de su marido, Candy durmió para recuperarse y seguir viviendo su cuento de hadas y no aquella horrible pesadilla … ¡En fin! Todo parecía indicar que entre la enfermedad, las medicinas y el cansancio le habían jugado una mala pasada … y al final del día sí era un buen inicio de Año … estaban juntos … y felices … enfermos … ¡pero felices!

**Fin**

Y que me meto a ba;ar y se me ocurre esta loca idea. Creo que estar bajo el delicioso chorrisquis de agua caliente me activo las neuronas y vine corriendo a escribirlo y a subirlo jajajajaja! Feliz a;o! y que seamos tan felices como nuestros principes de la colina! Un besote para todas! Con mucho cari;o su amiga

Scarleth ;)


End file.
